


Я покорю Манчестер

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: После бунта в клинике отец Кемпбелла выполняет угрозу и отправляет его к своей сестре в Перт. Возможно, это единственное, что он сделал правильно.
Relationships: Campbell Bain & His Aunt from Perth, Campbell Bain & Rosalie Garrity
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Я покорю Манчестер

**Author's Note:**

> У Кемпбелла биполярное расстройство, собственно поэтому он и оказался в психушке.Это AU. Тем не менее у Кемпбелла всё хорошо, как и в каноне. Про его тётю известно только то, что она а) существует, б) её зовут Сьюзен и в) она живёт в Перте. Остальное пришлось придумать. Автор вдохновлялся не только и не столько сериалом, сколько видеопробами Дэвида Теннанта на роль Кемпбелла, где он отыгрывал диалог с отцом про тётю и Перт: https://youtu.be/5jiSd6qiOjQ

С детства тётя Сьюзен из Перта была для Кемпбелла чем-то вроде страшилки: «Не будешь есть кашу, отправлю тебя к своей сестре, и она научит тебя слушаться». И Перт представлялся ему краем земли, где нет радио, книжек с картинками и надо с утра до вечера выполнять скучные указания взрослых.

Умом Кемпбелл понимал, что это не так, но даже сейчас, в поезде, ему казалось, будто он едет, по крайней мере, на Северный полюс.

Честно говоря, после того, как он и его друзья устроили в психиатрической клинике мини-революцию, Кемпбелл не ожидал, что его выпишут так скоро. Морально он готовился к долгому заключению в одиночной палате, но было такое ощущение, что врачам не терпелось от него избавиться.

Отец, как выяснилось, испытывал те же чувства — встретив Кемпбелла у дверей клиники, он посадил его на заднее сиденье машины, где уже лежала сумка с вещами, и повёз прямо на вокзал, не дав попрощаться с матерью:

— Незачем лишний раз её огорчать. Она и так из-за тебя принимает кучу лекарств.

Кемпбелл хотел было огрызнуться, но промолчал. Всё равно это ничего не изменило бы. Он надавил рукой на колено, чтобы оно перестало дёргаться, и уставился в окно.

— Я дал Сьюзен телеграмму, она тебя заберёт, — сказал отец на прощание и уехал, не дожидаясь отбытия поезда.

«Заберёт? — мысленно повторил Кемпбелл, прижимая сумку к груди. — Я что, письмо или посылка? И как я узнаю человека, которого никогда раньше не видел?»

Поезд тащился как черепаха, но всё же приехал в Перт слишком быстро. Кемпбелл вывалился из вагона, облизывая пересохшие губы, с трясущимися коленями и руками, чуть не забыв сумку, которую он так и не открыл, поэтому не имел ни малейшего понятия, что отец туда положил. Хорошо, что проводник про неё напомнил. 

Кемпбелл одёрнул цветастый свитер, закинул сумку на плечо и беспокойно огляделся вокруг. 

Поток людей водопадом схлынул с платформы. Лишь одна женщина лет сорока, невысокая и светловолосая, осталась стоять. Кемпбеллу понравился её бежевый тренч. Женщина пристально на него посмотрела и неуверенно шагнула вперёд.

— Кемпбелл, это ты? — тихо спросила она. Он кивнул. — Слава богу. Я твоя тётя Сьюзен. Твой отец звонил утром…

— Он мне сказал, — перебил её Кемпбелл. Думать об отце не хотелось. Совсем.

Видимо, Сьюзен тоже это поняла. Она вздохнула и преувеличенно весело произнесла:

— Ясно. Ладно, хватит стоять, как два кактуса в пустыне, поехали домой. У тебя только одна сумка?

— А это плохо? — задрал подбородок Кемпбелл.

— Нет. Так даже лучше. Если тебе что-то понадобится, мы это купим. Идём?

Кемпбелл осторожно спустился с платформы вслед за Сьюзен. Она направилась к зелёному Фольксвагену-жуку. Машина была старая, но за ней хорошо ухаживали, и она вся словно светилась. «Может, жить с тётей Сьюзен не так плохо, как казалось», — подумал Кемпбелл, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье.

Жила Сьюзен в одноэтажном домике с белыми стенами и красной черепичной крышей. К дому примыкал скромный гараж, а по обеим сторонам подъездной дорожки росли яблони и вишни. Внутри их встретила благословенная прохлада.

— Твоя комната — направо по коридору, — сказала Сьюзен. — Там немного пустовато, но я решила, что тебе захочется украсить её по своему вкусу. Ванная и туалет находятся справа. А я пока приготовлю ланч. Ты наверняка проголодался.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Кемпбелл. Информации было слишком много, и слова жужжали в ушах назойливыми насекомыми.

Сьюзен ободряюще ему улыбнулась и ушла на кухню. Она не пыталась хлопать его по плечу или ерошить волосы. Не старалась влезть в его личное пространство. Дома и в клинике невидимую границу постоянно нарушали, поэтому сейчас Кемпбелл чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

Комната, которую ему выделила тётя, была маленькой, но уютной. На окне колыхались белые льняные занавески, на широкой кровати тёмно-синее покрывало с аппликациями-звёздами. Кемпбелл влюбился в него с первого взгляда. У стены напротив кровати расположился небольшой платяной шкаф. К письменному столу, занявшему место у окна, прилагались настольная лампа с зелёным абажуром и плетёное кресло.

Кемпбелл плюхнулся на кровать и открыл сумку. Помимо ветровки, второго свитера, джинсов, пары футболок и нижнего белья, там оказались выписки из его медицинской карты в клинике и несколько рецептов. Кемпбелл презрительно скривил губы. Он никогда не будет пить таблетки. Не на того напали. Он пошарил по дну сумки и издал радостный крик, обнаружив плакат с Дэвидом Боуи. Отец всегда высмеивал его музыкальные увлечения. То, что он положил в сумку плакат, было настоящим чудом. Кемпбелл обязательно попросит у Сьюзен клейкую ленту и повесит Дэвида чёртового гения Боуи на дверцу шкафа.

В ванной на стиральной машинке его ждали мягкое полотенце цвета морской волны и шампунь с ромашкой. Смыть с себя въедливые запахи клиники и поезда было наслаждением. Кемпбелл переоделся в джинсы и одну из футболок и пошёл на кухню.

— У тебя прям чутьё, — Сьюзен поставила на стол тарелку с сэндвичами и сняла с плиты сковородку с соблазнительно скворчащим омлетом. — Ты как раз вовремя. Чаю или кофе?

— Мне нельзя кофе, — пробормотал Кемпбелл, усевшись на табурет. Желудок предательски заурчал. Он взял сэндвич (с сыром и ветчиной) и откусил кусок. — М-м, спасибо, ну просто огромное.

Чай Сьюзен налила в большие кружки, будто догадалась, что из миниатюрных чашечек, скорее похожих на напёрсток, Кемпбелл не пьёт. 

— Чем планируешь заняться? — спросила она, когда Кемпбелл проглотил остатки сэндвича и принялся за омлет.

— Я хочу стать ди-джеем! У меня уже есть наушники, где написано моё имя.

— Это похвально. А где ты собираешься работать, в клубах или на радио?

В голосе Сьюзен не ощущалось насмешки. В нём звучал искренний интерес, и Кемпбелл расслабился.

— На радио, конечно. Би-би-си Радио 2, — ответил он. — В клубах душно и слишком много людей.

Сьюзен хитро прищурилась.

— У тебя есть план, как туда попасть? Просто прийти и заявить «хочу у вас работать» недостаточно. Крупные корпорации с улицы сотрудников не берут, ты понимаешь.

Кемпбелл несколько сник.

— Я всё равно буду ди-джеем, — сказал он.

— Кстати, я слышала, у некоторых университетов есть собственные радиостанции, — продолжила Сьюзен. — И шанс, что тебя туда возьмут, несравненно выше. Ты же не мечтаешь разносить на Би-би-си чай, верно?

— Меня не примут в университет, — буркнул Кемпбелл. — Я школу не закончил.

— Фрэнк говорил, что ты не хочешь сдавать выпускные экзамены.

— Кто мне разрешит это сделать? Я же псих.

Вид у Сьюзен сделался очень серьёзный.

— Послушай меня внимательно. Твой диагноз не означает, что ты лишился дееспособности или ума. Разумеется, к экзаменам придётся готовиться и ходить на курсы. И если ты будешь заниматься по-честному, а не на «отвяжись», экзамены ты сдашь. Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Правда?

— Правда. А потом можно и университет выбрать. С собственной радиостанцией. На всё про всё у тебя два месяца. Времени прохлаждаться нет, но и впереди паровоза бежать не стоит. Завтра я разузнаю, где у нас в Перте готовят к выпускным экзаменам, и ты начнёшь воплощать мечту в жизнь. Согласен?

— Согласен, — ошарашенно пробормотал Кемпбелл.

Казалось, его жизнь представляла собой киноплёнку с замедленным воспроизведением, и вдруг кто-то запустил перемотку. Но он на самом деле хотел стать ди-джеем. Ради мечты стоило помучиться. Не продавать же ему окна, как Эдди. Кемпбелл Бейн будет счастлив и знаменит. Выкусите, мерзкие докторишки!

После ланча Сьюзен вручила ему двести фунтов.

— Я тут взглянула на твой гардероб… Тебе не помешает пройтись по магазинам. Заодно купишь в аптеке лекарства.

Кемпбелл непонимающе на неё уставился.

— Ты разве не пойдёшь со мной, чтобы всё проконтролировать?

— А тебя нужно контролировать? — усмехнулась она. — Тебе сколько лет, девятнадцать?

— Да.

— И считать, а также читать указатели ты умеешь.

— Естественно.

— Тогда нянька тебе без надобности. Запомни наш адрес, а если заблудишься — поймай такси. Ещё вопросы есть?

— Нет, — сказал Кемпбелл и рассмеялся.

Сначала он заглянул в аптеку, чтобы как можно скорее покончить с неприятными пунктами «Списка вещей, необходимых Кемпбеллу Бейну для новой жизни». В целительную силу таблеток он не верил, но огорчать тётю не хотелось. За одно утро она была добрее к нему, чем родные отец с матерью. 

После того как Кемпбеллу поставили диагноз, они почему-то пришли к выводу, что его повсюду надо водить за ручку. Если честно, самостоятельность и до этого не поощрялась. Как теперь понимал Кемпбелл, тотальный контроль послужил одной из причин нервного срыва, приведшего его в психиатрическую клинику.

В магазине, где он купил пижаму с котами, несколько ярких футболок (неоново-жёлтую, кислотно-красную и с разноцветными пятнами), домашние штаны и ещё одни джинсы, покупателей практически не было, что очень радовало. Кемпбелл не любил толпы.

Оставшиеся деньги он потратил на молочные коктейли. Заблудиться Кемпбелл не боялся. Может, он и был психом, но на память он никогда не жаловался.

***

«Привет, Розали!

Надеюсь, ты получишь это письмо. На конверте — мой новый адрес. Да, я сейчас живу в Перте, и — сюрприз, сюрприз — это не край Земли. Знаю, сам был в шоке.

Как ты? Как Франсин? Про Эдди не спрашиваю. Как можно променять радио на продажу окон? Никогда его не пойму и не прощу.

Обо мне: хожу три раза в неделю на курсы — скоро сдавать выпускные экзамены. Без них меня не примут в университет, и я не попаду на студенческую радиостанцию.

Учиться сложно, тем более что от таблеток всё время клонит в сон. 

Бросить их пить не могу. Они помогают. Действительно помогают. Не говори докторам! Не желаю признавать их правоту. Мы — психи, никто в здравом уме с этим спорить не станет. А ещё мы — люди и заслуживаем человеческого отношения.

Удивительное открытие: не все доктора такие, как те, что работают в клинике. Моего доктора зовут Андреа Смит. Когда я пришёл к ней за рецептами и упомянул, что чувствую себя зомби, она нахмурилась и заменила часть таблеток на другие. И попросила в следующий раз сказать, вызывают они сонливость или нет.

Я спросил: а если вызывают, что делать?

Она улыбнулась и ответила, что тогда постарается подобрать новый препарат. Думаю, Андреа тебе бы понравилась, Розали. Она очень вежливая и не смотрит на тебя сверху вниз. Её на самом деле волнует самочувствие пациентов, представляешь?

Ой! Я же не рассказал тебе про тётю Сьюзен! Она — сестра моего отца, но совершенно на него не походит. Во-первых, она никогда не повышает голос. А во-вторых, не обращается со мной как с умственно отсталым. Знаешь, это всегда меня бесило.

Я ей признался, что в детстве отец пугал меня тем, что отправит в Перт, и я воображал, что город — воплощение Ада на Земле, а тётя Сьюзен — сказочное чудовище, которое им управляет.

— Даже так? — рассмеялась она. — Узнаю старину Фрэнка.

— Вы очень разные, — сказал я. — Будто и не родственники вовсе.

Тётя улыбнулась. Немного грустно. Такая улыбка означает, что приходится с чем-то мириться, потому что изменить ситуацию ты не можешь.

— Мы с Фрэнком любим друг друга, — после затянувшейся паузы произнесла она. — В глубине души. Просто мы друг друга не понимаем.

— Разве можно любить, когда не понимаешь? — удивился я.

— Зришь в корень, милый. Если честно, иногда это практически невозможно.

Тётя была замужем. Её мужа звали Билл. Он умер пятнадцать лет назад. Его машина сбила. Пьяный водитель проехал на красный свет. Дома висят его фотографии. У Билла добрый взгляд и ужасная некрасивая бородка.

— У тебя не возникало желания снова выйти замуж?

Бестактный вопрос, согласен. Но у меня никогда не было такта, Розали. И я этого не стыжусь. Люди часто хоронят важные вопросы в нагромождении красивых слов.

Тётя покачала головой.

— Билл меня смешил. Даже когда мы ссорились. Бывало, стою я, красная от злости, и ругаю его за то, что он носки разбрасывает, а он как скорчит уморительную рожу, и вот мы уже оба смеёмся и не можем остановиться.

— Билл разбрасывал носки?

— Идеальных людей не существует. А те, кто нас смешит, встречаются очень редко. После Билла на меньшее я не согласна.

Ты — мой друг, Розали. И я хочу верить, что иногда мне удавалось тебя рассмешить.

Вчера, пока мы ужинали, я объявил, что буду искать работу. Деньги у тёти есть — её муж был обеспеченным человеком. Всё же…

Тётя поняла меня с полуслова.

— Желание иметь собственные средства — это нормально. Ты уже прикидывал, где хочешь работать?

— Не в офисе, — ответил я. — Это точно. График с девяти до пяти не для меня. Так я окончательно свихнусь.

— Думаю, тебе подошла бы работа на свежем воздухе, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Курьером, например.

— А курьеры могут слушать музыку в дороге?

— Кто им запретит?

Так что я попробую куда-нибудь устроиться курьером. Не знаю, получится ли. Прежде я нигде не работал.

Тётя в меня верит, и я тоже поневоле начинаю верить в себя.

Передавай огромный привет Франсин. Эдди не передавай ничего.

С любовью,

Кемпбелл».

***

Сьюзен делала переводы с восточных языков, а в свободное время вязала, иногда выбираясь в гости к таким же любителям спиц и пряжи. В вязальный клуб входили не только женщины. Двое мужчин с удовольствием создавали шарфы и шапки: «Отличное средство от стресса, да и зимой не будут мёрзнуть уши и шея».

Один из них был начальником почтового отделения. Он и пожаловался Сьюзен, что им не хватает курьеров для доставки писем, посылок и газет. И радостью согласился дать Кемпбеллу шанс, когда она предложила его кандидатуру.

Униформу Кемпбелл не носил из принципа. Но значок с логотипом почты Перта к футболке прицепил. Велосипед, который ему выдали, не отличался новизной или красотой. Что не мешало ему исправно ездить. Кемпбелл вывел на раме белой краской «панк жив» и скоро гонял по улицам Перта как одержимый, словно они с велосипедом срослись в одно целое.

— Хорошо, что велосипедистам не требуются водительские права, — говорила Сьюзен и добавляла: — Будь осторожен, милый. Не нарушай ППД!

— Есть, — салютовал Кемпбелл и уносился вниз по улице на предельной скорости, чтобы забрать очередную порцию писем и посылок. На курсы он тоже ездил на велосипеде. В наушниках the Clash пели о конце света в Лондоне, the Cure признавались в любви к пятнице, а Дэвид Боуи призывал танцевать.

Ночью Кемпбеллу снилось, что он ведущий утреннего шоу на радио и поболтать в прямом эфире (а также спеть пару песен с перерывом на рекламу) к нему приходят Ник Кейв и Игги Поп.

Это случалось в хорошие дни. Но были и плохие. Тогда Кемпбелл, в любимом цветастом свитере, лежал, отвернувшись к стене, и слушал на повторе альбом the Cure 1982 года. К порнографии, несмотря на название, пластинка никакого отношения не имела. В хороший день Кемпбелл пошутил бы, что это скорее душевный стриптиз. В плохие дни для шуток и разговоров нужны были непомерные усилия: язык напоминал шершавый камень, а мысли набивали разум, как вата мягкую игрушку.

«Неважно, если все мы умрём», — настаивал Роберт Смит в «One Hundred Years». Кемпбелл не находил, что ему возразить, хотя о смерти даже не думал.

Сьюзен тихонько открывала дверь, ставила на стол тарелку с супом или сэндвичами и горячий чай.

— Как ты? Хочешь поговорить?

Кемпбелл мотал головой, обнимал себя руками.

— Ничего. Всё в порядке. Просто помни, что я рядом, хорошо? 

Кемпбелл кивал и закрывал глаза. Вокруг не оставалось ничего, кроме музыки и его неровного сердцебиения.

Действительность возвращалась постепенно. Кемпбелл ощущал, как затекли руки и ноги, как бурчал от голода живот.

Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, пока покалывание не исчезало, съедал сэндвичи, откусывая от них по маленькому кусочку, и запивал таблетки остывшим чаем. А потом шёл в ванную, мыться и чистить зубы.

В этот раз «приступ меланхолии» (как деликатно выразилась Сьюзен) занял всего два дня, чему Кемпбелл был несказанно рад. Он ненавидел выпадать из жизни. Знать бы ещё, как всё это прекратить. «Ты не стараешься! — кричал отец. — Тряпка». Мать комкала в руках платок и молчала. Почему-то это было страшнее, чем крик.

— Я поставила чайник, — сообщила Сьюзен, когда Кемпбелл вошёл в кухню. — Или сейчас ты предпочтёшь лимонад?

— Лучше чай. 

— Тебе письмо от Розали Гэррити.

Сьюзен указала на столик, куда она складывала корреспонденцию.

Кемпбелл немедленно схватил конверт и надорвал его. Розали исписала мелким аккуратным почерком целых шесть страниц. Она его не забыла. И подпись поставила такую же, как Кемпбелл: «С любовью, Розали».

Подступающие слёзы жгли глаза, а внутри зарождалась ярость.

— Почему она не прислала ни строчки? — Кемпбелл бросил письмо на стол и стукнул по нему кулаком.

— Кто «она»? — мягко спросила Сьюзен.

— Мама! — выкрикнул Кемпбелл. — Она ни разу не навестила меня в клинике. И сюда не позвонила, чтобы узнать, как я живу. Словно она меня вычеркнула.

— Ты этого не знаешь. Фрэнк…

— Он сказал, что из-за меня она пьёт кучу лекарств. Что я во всём виноват.

— Он ошибается, — в голосе Сьюзен прорезалась сталь. — Биполярное расстройство не может быть твоей виной. Им нельзя заразиться или нарочно подхватить. Кроме того, ты не несёшь ответственность за чужие решения. И чужие эмоции тоже. Рискну предположить, что твоя мама просто не понимает, как с тобой обращаться после того, что натворил Фрэнк. Ты думал о том, чтобы самому ей позвонить или написать? 

— Я не знаю, что ей сказать, — Кемпбелл сгорбился и вцепился в колено, чтобы оно перестало дёргаться.

— У тебя есть время поразмыслить над этим, — успокоила его Сьюзен. — О, вот и чайник вскипел. Передай мне банку с заваркой, пожалуйста.

***

«Привет, Розали!

Я очень рад, что ты получила моё письмо и что Эдди нашёл тебе хорошего адвоката. Это ничего не меняет, он всё равно предатель.

Я развожу почту. На велосипеде, потому что психам водительские права не дают. Я не огорчён. Бензин жутко воняет. И помнишь наш девиз? «Мы психи и гордимся этим». Я помню.

Я объехал с посылками пол Перта как минимум. Когда я ставлю их на крыльцо и жду, пока получатель распишется, я не вынимаю из ушей наушники. Читать по губам под «Странное космическое происшествие» Дэвида Боуи нереально смешно.

Стараюсь не смеяться, чтобы меня за сумасшедшего не приняли. Ты оценила шутку? Я снова шучу, о да!

Ты пишешь, если адвокат сделает всё, что обещал, тебя выпустят из клиники. И после развода тебе не придётся общаться с бывшим мужем. Эдди поможет тебе подыскать квартиру? Ладно, признаю, он — хороший человек. Который отказался от мечты и променял радиоэфир на пластиковые окна. Поэтому привета от меня он не дождётся.

Мне жаль, что у Франсин сейчас плохих дней больше, чем радостных. Обними её за меня, ладно? И попроси Эдди отнести ромашек на могилу Фергуса. Уверен, розы он не оценил бы. Он не любил вычурные штуки.

Через неделю сдаю экзамены. Я пропустил часть занятий из-за плохих дней и очень волнуюсь.

Пожелай мне удачи, дорогая Розали.

С любовью,

Кемпбелл».

***

Он зажмурился и потряс головой. Открыл глаза. Результат остался прежним.

— Это что получается, я сдал экзамены?! — воскликнул Кемпбелл.

— Получается, сдал.

— Не верю.

— Ты усердно работал. Не понимаю, что тебя удивляет. 

Кемпбелл бережно сложил распечатку и убрал её в сумку.

— Отец говорил…

— Забудь обо всём, что он тебе говорил! Ты официально закончил школу, и, я считаю, это надо отпраздновать.

Кемпбелл с надеждой посмотрел на Сьюзен.

— Молочные коктейли?

— Молочные коктейли.

В кафе они выбрал столик в углу, подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей. Сьюзен заказала два ванильных коктейля, Кемпбелл — клубничный и шоколадный. Ему хотелось чего-то очень сладкого, почти приторного.

— Итак, — она рассеянно покрутила трубочку в стакане, — что дальше? Кембридж, Оксфорд, Эксетер, Манчестер?

— Полагаю, Кембридж и Оксфорд для меня слишком традиционные, — поморщился Кемпбелл.

— Не знаю. Я там не училась, — пожала плечами Сьюзен. — Я закончила Эксетер. Правда, это было двадцать лет назад. Наверняка с той поры что-то изменилось. По крайней мере, радиостанция там есть. Если её не закрыли.

— Тогда я подам заявление туда, — сказал Кемпбелл. — И в университет Манчестера. Манчестер — музыкальная столица Англии. Ну, была ею в восьмидесятые.

— Город индустриальный и мрачноват на мой вкус. Уверен, что хочешь там жить?

— Ну, раз уж мне не светит работа на Би-би-си…

***

«Привет, Розали!

Я сдал экзамены. Не на высший балл, разумеется, но тётя говорит, что результат очень достойный, и я ей верю. Круто, правда?

Я всё так же развожу почту. Думал, через пару недель мне надоест, но я ошибся. Наверное, дело в велосипеде. Когда я мчусь по улице, я будто лечу и чувствую ветер под моими крыльями. Главное — не разронять посылки. Поэтому я их надёжно привязываю.

Тётя подарила мне новый плеер с автореверсом. Теперь не придётся перематывать кассеты вручную! И два альбома: «Parklife» Blur и «Американские записи» Джонни Кэша. Сомневаюсь, что это моя музыка, но я всегда готов расширить горизонты.

Ладно, хватит обо мне.

Эх. Сочувствую, что до окончания бракоразводного процесса ещё долго. Почему нельзя развестись одним днём? Как по мне, это глупо.

Но! У тебя есть квартира и судебный запрет. Я рад, что твой бывший… мучитель больше не сможет тебе навредить.

Спасибо Эдди за толкового адвоката. Нет, я его ещё не простил, но друг он настоящий, поэтому передай ему привет от меня. Малюсенький такой приветик, большего он пока не заслужил.

Кстати! Кружевные салфетки — не пошлость, Розали. Все мы стремимся к красоте. Просто каждый проявляет это по-разному. Умная мысль, аж жуть берёт. И как только она залетела ко мне в голову?

Да, да, тысячу раз да — я с радостью приеду в гости. Надеюсь, Франсин скоро станет лучше, и она тоже придёт, и наша банда будет в полном составе. Почти полном. Больше ничего не скажу. Не хочу грустить. Не хочу, чтобы ты грустила.

Сегодня хороший день.

До встречи, моя дорогая Розали.

С любовью,

Кемпбелл».

***

Сьюзен закрыла словарь и потянулась.

— Входи, милый. В дверях правды нет. Что-то случилось? Пришли письма из университетов?

— Нет, пока не пришли, — сказал Кемпбелл. — Это к лучшему. Я не готов к отказу.

Сьюзен приподняла брови.

— Ты всегда настолько… пессимистичен?

— Я реалист. Псих-реалист.

— Присаживайся, псих-реалист, и излагай проблему.

Кемпбелл замялся.

— Не то чтобы это проблема… Розали зовёт в гости.

— Тебе нужны деньги на билеты?

— Нет, билеты я уже купил. Я хотел посоветоваться насчёт подарка.

— Что подарить женщине моих лет? 

Сьюзен понимающе улыбнулась.

— Типа того. Она… как бы помягче сказать… одержима чистотой. Так что стиральный порошок однозначно не подойдёт. — Кемпбелл устало провёл по лицу ладонью. Он весь вечер воображал, какая вещь пришлась бы Розали по душе, но картинка ускользала, превращаясь в чёрный квадрат Малевича. — Нужно что-то красивое.

— Я бы не отказалась от какой-нибудь симпатичной чашки. Или чайника. — Сьюзен наморщила лоб. — Или дарить чайники — дурная примета? Хотя она вроде относится к носовым платкам… Не помню. В Глазго есть один магазин… Те чашки для кофе в буфете Билл купил там. В подарок на день рождения. Насколько я знаю, магазин до сих пор существует. Посуда там дорогая, поэтому купишь всё за мой счёт. И не спорь!

— Не буду, — заверил её Кемпбелл. — Розали заслуживает красивых вещей. В клинике всё такое стерильное. Безликое. Слишком белое…

— Я дам тебе адрес магазина, — Сьюзен вырвала из блокнота чистый лист.

Кемпбелл закусил губы. Он планировал обсудить с ней ещё кое-что, но слова не шли с языка. Он сжал колено, которое начинало дёргаться, когда он нервничал, и испустил тяжёлый вздох. Кемпбелл напрасно надеялся, что тётя ничего не заметит. Он всегда и всё замечала.

— Кемпбелл? Тебя что-то мучает, я же вижу. В чём дело? Чем бы оно ни было, я на твоей стороне.

— Я не хочу навещать отца и маму! — выпалил Кемпбелл и опустил голову. Ему было стыдно за такое признание.

Сьюзен подошла к нему и притянула к себе. Её объятие не воспринималось как смирительная рубашка, оно не ограничивало, а утешало, и Кемпбелл в любой момент мог отодвинуться.

— Тебя никто не заставляет, — прошептала Сьюзен. Она единственная обратила внимание, что в минуты уязвимости Кемпбелл не выносил громких звуков. Его затопили благодарность и нежность.

— Я всё ещё не знаю, что им сказать.

— И боишься, что они не пустят тебя обратно? — добавила Сьюзен.

Кемпбелл кивнул. В горле пересохло.

— Ты не обязан идти к ним только потому, что они твои родители и живут в Глазго, — прошипела она. — Фрэнк умыл руки. Я ему не сообщала, что ты сдал экзамены.

— Почему? — изумлённо прохрипел Кемпбелл.

— Это твоё личное дело. Он не имел права на тебя давить. Ты встретишься с ним, когда захочешь этого и будешь готов.

— А если я никогда не буду готов?

— Ничего страшного. Фрэнк переживёт.

— Думаю, я напишу ему и маме письмо. Когда-нибудь.

— Хорошая идея. Я же думаю вот что: нам обоим не повредит чашка горячего чая с ванильным печеньем.

Кемпбелл фыркнул, чувствуя, как его потихоньку отпускает. Желание биться головой о стену и рвать на себе волосы — в буквальном смысле рвать — испарилось, как остатки воды в кастрюле.

— Если тебе грустно, тошно и даже когда весело — пей чай?

Сьюзен выпустила его из объятий и наставительно погрозила указательным пальцем:

— Не просто чай, а чай самого высокого качества!

***

В Глазго поезд прибыл днём. Кемпбелл чуть не расцеловал платформу и стены вокзала. Странного в этом, по его мнению, ничего не было: в одном вагоне с ним ехала семья с шестью детьми в возрасте от двух до восьми лет. Их вопли до сих пор стояли в ушах, и Кемпбеллу казалось, если потрясти головой хорошенько, они выпадут на асфальт в виде цепочки из красных и оранжевых букв.

Он решительно двинулся к информационной стойке. Там должны были знать, где ближайший цветочный магазин.

…Отсутствие покупателей в лавке его не смутило. Скопления народа всё ещё вызывали дезориентацию и ненависть к роду человеческому — в смысле, к обычным, до тошноты нормальным людям. Высокие цены его полностью устраивали: он никогда не принёс бы Фергусу дешёвый, начинающий вянуть букетик. Кемпбелл предпочёл бы дарить цветы живому человеку, а не класть их на могилу, но Фергус, прежде чем шагнуть вниз, с ним не посоветовался.

Кемпбелл помнил: на похоронах моросил мелкий противный дождь, всё вокруг окрасилось в безжизненный серый цвет, и очень хотелось вылезти из тесного траурного костюма. И собственной кожи, если уж на то пошло.

Скучающая продавщица, увидев Кемпбелла, выбросила жвачку в урну и нацепила дежурную улыбку.

— Чем я могу помочь? 

— Мне нужны незабудки, — серьёзно сказал Кемпбелл.

Из лавки он вышел с цветами в горшке, маленькой лопаткой и инструкцией, как пересадить незабудки в землю.

Могила Фергуса не выглядела заброшенной: в пластиковой бутылке с водой стояли ромашки, трава была подстрижена. Кемпбелл выкопал ямку и аккуратно выдернул из горшка незабудки вместе с комом земли. Воткнув цветы в ямку, он полил их водой из бутылки с ромашками и понадеялся, что они приживутся.

Магазин, про который ему рассказала Сьюзен, оказался на месте. Продавцы неодобрительно косились на грязь под ногтями Кемпбелла, но комментарии держали при себе. Он выбрал две чайные пары: изящные чашки и блюдца из тонкого фарфора с изображением волшебного сада, как раз на четырёх человек, и настоял, чтобы их упаковали в красочную коробку и перевязали красной лентой.

Розали снимала квартиру на первом этаже, так что подниматься по лестнице не пришлось.

Кемпбелл позвонил в дверь. Открыли мгновенно. В первую минуту он не узнал Розали: она подстриглась, похорошела и больше не напоминала иссушенную горем тень. Скорбь ещё таилась в глубине её глаз — Кемпбелл сомневался, что она когда-нибудь перестанет оплакивать сына, — но светлое платье с ярким принтом ей очень шло, а улыбка была способна осветить весь подъезд.

— Кемпбелл, мальчик мой, я так рада, что ты приехал! Проходи скорее.

Переступив порог, Кемпбелл вручил Розали коробку. Она обняла его одной рукой.

— Эдди, Франсин, смотрите, кто пожаловал в гости!

Эдди просиял, Франсин робко помахала ему рукой.

Вскоре они пили чай на кухне из купленных Кемпбеллом чашек. Подарок привёл Розали в восторг. Она испекла восхитительный пирог с яблоками и корицей. Кемпбелл и не заметил, как съел три куска.

Франсин молчала, прислушиваясь к их беседе. Изредка её лицо освещала улыбка. Кемпбеллу не понравилось, как заострились её черты, словно она решила уподобиться свече и постепенно растаять. Эдди обнимал её за плечи.

— У меня теперь и работа есть, — похвасталась Розали. — Убираюсь в трёх квартирах. Платят прилично, а уборки на пару-тройку часов. Вот что значит не свиньи живут. А руки я берегу, Кемпбелл, ты не думай.

— Я очень за тебя рад, моя дорогая Розали.

После ланча Розали и Франсин с заговорщицким видом выгнали Кемпбелла и Эдди в гостиную.

— Они хотят, чтобы мы поговорили, — догадался Кемпбелл.

— Вроде того.

Эдди со вздохом опустился в кресло, Кемпбелл сел на диван.

— Спасибо, что пишешь Розали, — нарушил тишину Эдди. — У неё вся жизнь в этих письмах.

— Естественно, я ей пишу, — оскорбился Кемпбелл. — Она — мой друг.

— Прости.

— Ты тоже друг. Ты очень ей помог.

Эдди махнул рукой.

— Рад, что смог помочь хоть кому-нибудь.

Кемпбелл подался вперёд.

— Почему ты перестал мечтать о радио? Объясни мне. Я не понимаю.

Эдди невесело усмехнулся.

— Я продаю окна, и за это мне платят. Не миллионы, но всё же. Сейчас мне очень нужны деньги. Для Франсин.

Кемпбелл нахмурился.

— Ей не становится лучше? 

— Не становится, — мрачно подтвердил Эдди. — Я коплю, чтобы перевести её в другую клинику, где врачи… более компетентны.

— Ты её любишь, она любит тебя. Депрессия лечится, это не шизофрения. Почему её состояние не улучшается? 

— Иногда любви недостаточно, увы. Я потерял надежду, что её когда-нибудь выпишут. Но в этой клинике её оставлять нельзя.

Кемпбелл не знал, что сказать в ответ.

— Ты тоже друг, — повторил он.

Судя по тому, как просветлело лицо Эдди, он понял, что Кемпбелл имел в виду.

В пять часов вечера Эдди и Франсин попрощались: Франсин должна была вернуться в клинику, а Эдди приехал на машине.

— Ты сегодня уезжаешь? — голос Розали наполнила грусть, морем вышедшая из берегов.

— У меня билет на завтра, — нарочито беспечно произнёс Кемпбелл. — Я рассчитывал переночевать у тебя.

— Разумеется, ты ночуешь здесь, это даже не обсуждается, — впервые за этот день Розали засмеялась. От радости, подумал Кемпбелл, и в груди стало тепло.

Они доедали пирог и смотрели старые серии «Я люблю Люси». Кемпбелл чувствовал непривычное спокойствие и ещё что-то, чему не сумел бы подобрать название.

***

«Привет, Розали!

Сначала главная новость — меня приняли в университет Манчестера! 

Прочитав письмо, я скакал по комнате как щенок, а потом мы с тётей пошли в наше любимое кафе и заказали все молочные коктейли, которые были в меню. Никогда не думал, что от них может мутить.

Я переезжаю в Манчестер осенью. Ой! Неправильно выразился. Мы переезжаем. Да, всё верно. Тётя Сьюзен едет со мной.

— Чтобы за мной присматривать? — надулся я. К тому, что у тебя есть свобода выбора, быстро привыкаешь.

— Ты взрослый мальчик и присмотришь за собой сам, договорились?

— Тогда почему?

— Тебе нужна семья. Так вышло, что твоя семья — это я. И твои друзья из клиники. Тем не менее Глазго довольно далеко от Манчестера. Кто-то должен быть рядом.

Я оглядел нашу уютную кухню. Вспомнил плакат Дэвида Боуи на шкафу.

— Жаль будет продавать дом.

— Зачем продавать? Сдам его в аренду. Жильцов я уже подыскала, — огорошила меня тётя. — Не волнуйся, в твою комнату я их не пущу.

В общем, переезд — дело решённое. Я пришлю тебе новый адрес, когда он у меня появится, и номер телефона.

Думаю, мы скоро увидимся. У тёти какие-то дела в Глазго. Я же наконец набрался смелости и написал письма отцу и маме. Надо их отдать.

«И закрыть наконец эту дверь», — как говорит тётя.

Кроме того, мне следует сказать отцу спасибо. Если бы он не сослал меня в Перт, я бы никогда не шагнул навстречу мечте.

Мир запомнит ди-джея Кемпбелла Бейна, вот увидишь. 

Я покорю Манчестер! И даже стены будут танцевать.

Передавай Франсин и Эдди привет размером с колесо обозрения.

Альбом Blur — огонь. Буду скучать по велосипеду. Он принадлежит почтовой службе Перта. К сожалению.

Хороших снов, Розали. Пусть в них играет музыка.

До встречи,

всё так же с любовью,

будущий ди-джей Кемпбелл».

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
